


These things take time, love

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Life passing before eyes, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Reaper Balthazar, Reapers, References to Depression, Romantic Friendship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel decides after years and years of bullying he couldn't take it anymore. After a suicide attempt, he meets the reaper Balthazar who shows him everything he would miss out on if he died.Castiel's biggest regret being a boy named Dean Winchester.





	These things take time, love

**Author's Note:**

> This story means a lot to me coming from someone suffering with depression and suicidal thoughts. I am seeking help and I hope anyone who is in the same boat with me will realize suicide is not the answer. Please seek help.

 

 

 

 

 

**Fourteen years old**

  
  


Bright blue eyes filled with tears as he sat in the bathroom stall, he was covered in a mixture of toilet water and today’s trash.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He couldn’t live through another day.

 

The high school was quiet as the teen softly dug through his bag taking out a bottle of sleeping pills. Eyeing it.

 

How long had he been carrying this around waiting for the right time?

 

He pulled out his suicide note, he eyed the horribly written suicide note from his notebook. Apologizing to his family and blaming the hell out of every bully in the school by name. He placed the note tenderly on his backpack as he shakingly opened the pills.

 

He had to do this here.

 

He had to this now.

 

He wouldn’t have the courage otherwise.

 

He poured a handful into his hand eyeing the pills before he swallowed them using his water bottle to swallow them down till he had the whole bottle swallowed. He sobbed as he softly read the I love you from his mother and fathers from old texts. He wished he didn’t have to go…

 

But it hurt too much to be here.

 

I’m sorry mom and dad.

 

He started to feel himself fade when a voice startled him awake.

 

“Well, you did it.” A voice spoke clapping man standing in the doorway of the stall. “Good job…” The man read the name he wrote on his hand to remember. “Castiel.”

 

“W...What?” Castiel eyed him, when did he get in? Why was he in the stall with him? “Who are you?”

 

“I’m your reaper.” The man spoke.

 

“R-Reaper...wait I’m dead?” The fourteen-year-old took a second to absorb this.

 

“That’s what happens when you swallow a whole bottle of pills.” The reaper scoffed like he had somewhere better to be or he just at this point hated his job. “My name is Balthazar and I’m here to take you through the life you decided to call quits on.”

 

“No thanks. I hated it the first time-” Castiel got up to move past him when Balthazar grabbed his arm.

 

“Not so fast, slick. This run-through is for the stuff you _didn’t_ get to. What are you, ten?” Balthazar commented.

 

“I’m fourteen.” Castiel scoffed as balthazar eyed him unsure. “I’m short for my age.” Castiel choked out embarrassed.

 

“Okay, let’s say I do believe you’re fourteen, let’s just say, the next eighty years you gave up on then,” Balthazar stated as he snapped his fingers. “Why don’t we just get some highlights.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sixteen years old:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood in the hallway of his school glancing around. Was this a dream? Did, he not kill himself?

 

“Sixteen years old is a highlight for you?” Balthazar sighed looking around. “I didn’t think _anyone_ likes being sixteen.” Castiel jumped at his presence.

 

“I-I’m sixteen.” Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, he was still short but he was getting taller. He was averagely built...and definitely going through a punk phase but the worse thing was… “And my face looks like one giant pimple. Great.” Castiel pulled away from the hallway mirror.

 

“You’re right, who likes to be sixteen. How the hell is this a highlight when I look like I threw up eyeliner on my face.” Castiel ushered to his face holding himself in annoyance when a voice caused him to turn. Heading down the hall was an older punk boy who looked way better with his punk attire and makeup. Castiel looked like he was trying too hard. The man called his name again Castiel turned skittish.

 

“My highlight is getting my _ass_ bullied?!” Castiel hissed to Balthazar.

 

“Castiel? Who are you talking to?” The man blinked as Castiel turned startled.

 

“He can’t see or hear me,” Balthazar spoke amused.

 

“N-...no one.” Castiel blinked as the man made a face.

 

“Okay...do you have it?” The man asked as Castiel fished out the money for the tall and muscular man holding it out. “...What are you doing?”

 

“...This isn’t what you wanted?” Castiel asked confused as the man laughed.

 

“No.” The man forced Castiel to turn around going through his bag before he pulled back. “Is it in your locker?”

 

“...Um…” Castiel blinked as the man grabbed his hand leading him towards a locker. Castiel paused at the locker as the man waited for Castiel to open it. Castiel hesitated and tried once with his current code. Nope. Weird he always had the same code.

 

“Let me help you.” The man spoke getting it open easily before he beamed taking the small baby doll from Castiel’s locker. A small punk like baby doll beamed up at them. “There you are.” The man cooed to the doll as Castiel’s eyes fell onto his locker that...was covered in pictures of him and this...man. One picture stated Dean and my first concert! Castiel turned to look at the man.

 

This must have been Dean.

 

Castiel took in the affectionate photos of them, some just lazing about, others having fun. They obviously held each other so intimately… Castiel took a moment to register. Castiel grabbed a notebook from his locker looking at the doodles of ‘Mr. Dean and Castiel Winchester’. Scribbled inside, obviously not meant for anyone’s eyes but his own. No way.

 

“I’ll meet you after school, alright?” Dean spoke taking the baby doll.

 

“Holy shit...” Castiel spoke out loud in shock. “...I’m in love with you.” Dean turned amused as he looked at Castiel. Castiel’s face turned bright red realizing he practically yelped it loudly as Dean walked back over him setting the baby back into his locker to lean against it.

 

“Finally admitting your love for me, Cassie?” Dean beamed eyeing him, Castiel took in how Dean’s green eyes lit up, how he eyed him, how he lightly bit his own lip. Castiel took in his beautiful face with shock. This...was something he never thought would happen either?

 

“Holy shit…” Castiel breathed in honest surprise. “...You’re in love with me too.” Dean smiled at that looking down before he eyed him. This...was why this day was a highlight.

 

“Now, that we have admitted our feelings…” Dean spoke softly cupping Castiel’s face, eyeing his lips before he softly kissed him. Castiel hesitated only slightly as their lips moved slowly against each other as Dean pinned him to the lockers.

 

Holy shit…. Castiel was being kissed...publicly...by a hot guy.

 

When Dean pulled back, Castiel was blushing as he looked up at Dean’s face. Dean smiled blushing maybe even harder than Castiel.

 

“I-I wanted to do that for a while,” Dean confessed.

 

Holy shit. He actually wanted to kiss him for a while now.

 

“M-Me too.” Castiel panted a mess, he was lying but after kissing him he got why this current Castiel wanted to put a ring on it.

 

“...Did you...want to cancel the hang out with Gabriel and Sam...and go on an actual date with me?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded quickly.

 

“I-I’d love too.” Castiel didn’t hesitate as Dean blushed harder.

 

“I-I got to go to class,” Dean spoke taking their baby doll. “They are going to check on our baby project. I-I can’t be late but...I’ll...um...pick you up at seven?” Castiel nodded as Dean pressed a quick peck on his lips before walking away.

 

Balthazar appeared by Castiel’s side as Castiel watched Dean go with...longing.

 

“W...Who is he?” Castiel asked.

 

“That was Dean Winchester. Your best friend. You met freshman year, and have been stuck to the hip for years.” Balthazar spoke as Castiel looked down. He was almost near the end of freshman year when he...killed himself.

 

“I-I have never seen him before? H-How did we meet?” Castiel asked.

 

“Does it matter now?” Balthazar spoke. “You’ll never meet him now,” Castiel said nothing as Balthazar placed a hand on his shoulder. “Next highlight.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________-

  
  
  
  
  


**Eighteen years old**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted in an unfamiliar apartment, looking up weakly at the ceiling as he felt water sliding down his skin. His eyes fell on Dean, who no longer wore the punk attire and judging by the room...it was a phase he had gotten over long ago.

 

“W-What’s going on?” Castiel panted he felt so sick and sweaty.

 

“You’re in heat,” Dean explained, patting him down in water.

 

“I’m an omega?” Castiel panted looking around.

 

“You started not to feel good yesterday and I forced you to stay home from work. I was worried you would go into it.” Dean stated. “Here you were worried you would be an alpha. I told you not to stress about it.”

 

“Home?” Castiel panted. “This is home?”

 

“Yeah, it’s our new apartment, silly,” Dean stated. “We moved out on our own after graduating early.”

 

“...” Castiel got up forcing himself up.

 

“Castiel, you shouldn’t be walking around-” Dean started but Castiel walked around the apartment taking in...the apartment from his dreams. A very model like home except for a couple things here and there. Like a horror wine collection and some photos and souvenirs from trips they took. Castiel picked up a photo of him from Alcatraz.  

 

“We went to Alcatraz?” Castiel stated.

 

“We took the year we graduated early to travel. I saved up money from my dad’s shop and you worked in a flower shop till we had enough money. My dad owns the building and let us have a year off rent while we traveled. We just got back a week ago.” Dean moved to collect some other pictures. “We were able to road trip a lot of places. Pretty sure we got everything done on your bucket list.”

 

Castiel took the pictures he handed him, Castiel looked at how happy they looked. A couple pictures of them kissing on the beach, a couple pictures of them standing at amazing sights. Castiel softly put them down as tears filled his eyes. He was...going to miss this?

 

“Cas?” Dean cupped his face as Castiel’s tears spilled down his face. Castiel softly pushed up on his tippy toes, pressing his lips against Dean’s as Dean softly kissed back. Castiel held him close as Dean pulled back his eyes glowing. Castiel watched him blinking the Alpha urges from his eyes.

 

Dean...was an alpha...and Castiel’s in heat.

 

“Cas, I love you but I can’t kiss you when you smell so good.” Dean closed his eyes swallowing. “Let’s get you to bed.” Castiel was led back to bed, Castiel watched Dean turn away to get him more water to wipe him down. Castiel said nothing as he softly started to strip off his clothes.

 

Dean turned to pat him down seeing Castiel naked in front of him, sure they have had sex...but never during Dean’s rut and never...on Castiel’s heat...especially since this was Castiel’s first one.

 

“Cas-” Dean swallowed, his eyes flashing amber. “I-I need you to put your clothes on. I-I can’t...You smell so good. I-I-” Dean was cut off as Castiel pressed against him pressing a kiss to his lips. Dean moaned as he pulled Castiel close as Castiel stumbled to pull off Dean’s clothes.

 

Dean pushed him back on the bed as Castiel moaned feeling Dean kissing and mouthing at his neck. Castiel gasped when he felt Dean’s hand rub against his cock, slowly moving it easy and slow.

 

“Fuck.” Castiel panted, as Dean rocked against him easily. “Dean, I want you so bad. Please.” Castiel pulled down his jeans and underwear sliding his hand to cup Dean’s ass.

 

“Cas… If we continue…” Dean panted. We will be mated. Especially sex in a heat or a rut. They risk getting pregnant. The only time they can get pregnant. Castiel knew the risk.

 

“Dean, will you mate me?” Castiel panted back as Dean eyed his face before he softly nodded.

 

“Yes, I love you so much.” Dean breathed as he pulled Castiel back into a kiss. Castiel opened his legs more to Dean as Dean moved to press himself against Castiel’s hole. Castiel grunted when he felt Dean enter him.

 

Castiel panted as he arched his back, his eyes glowing as Dean pressed a couple kisses against his lips. Castiel wrapped his legs lustfully around Dean’s waist as Dean started to rock. Castiel moaned and panted watching Dean start to move into him. Dean’s thrusts were so good.

 

Castiel kept getting louder which Dean didn’t silence happily kissing his neck, leaving hickeys and bruises on him as Dean pinned his hand above his head. Castiel panted and moaned slowly starting to meet Dean’s thrusts.

 

His body knew Dean’s so well, they fit like the perfect puzzle pieces. They thrust back against each other. Hard. Rough. Needy.

 

Castiel’s body shivered violently, sweat dripping down their skin as Castiel felt himself getting close.

 

“D-Dean, I’m cumming.” Castiel gasped and panted as they started to get close. “I-I’m cumming.”

 

Dean bit into Castiel’s neck as Castiel’s eyes glowed as well biting into Dean’s neck. Dean rocked his hips a bit more, Castiel tensed knowing what was coming. The Knot. The cum. An alpha’s need to cum and impregnate his mate. No alpha could resist. Castiel closed his eyes as he started to feel Dean’s knot tighten.

 

What surprised him, however, was when he felt Dean pull out the last second, spill cum on Castiel’s stomach. Castiel panted and watched Dean’s corkscrew penis spilling cum onto him.

 

“Y-You pulled out…” Castiel spoke surprised.

 

“We will have a baby when we are ready.” Dean panted moving to clean Castiel up with a tissue as he waited for his cock to soften. “I want to enjoy some years just mated with you.” Castiel’s heart pounded as he pulled Dean into a loving kiss.

 

“I...I love you. God, how did I ever get you?” Castiel whispered in tears as Dean lovingly kissed back.

 

“I can say the same thing about you…” Dean laughed when a knock on the door made him turn. Dean groaned sliding on his boxers as Dean went to the door. “Yes?”

 

“You need to keep your mate down! He’s a screamer! I can hear him moaning across the hall!” A woman yelled. Their neighbor he assumed, Castiel blushed.

 

“I know right? High five!” Dean tried to high five her but she looked extremely pissed. Dean high fived himself. “It’s a natural talent I can get him to cum screaming-”

 

“Just keep it down!” The woman snapped as she stormed off. Dean laughed closing the door before moving back to the bedroom, Collapsing on the bed as Castiel laughed as Dean pulled him close.

 

“I really love you.” Castiel hummed as Dean kissed his nose.

 

“I love you too.” Dean breathed softly moving to sleep. Castiel closed his eyes softly finding himself sitting next to Balthazar who shook him.

 

“So? How was your first time?” Balthazar asked as Castiel blushed.

 

“I-I um…” Castiel started.

 

“Don’t be modest. You’re dead.” Balthazar scoffed.

 

“...I loved it. Dean...was amazing. I felt everything...I felt him…” Castiel went quiet.

 

“You know that wasn’t your first time,” Balthazar commented. “You first had sex with Dean after prom, he was announced king and you his queen. You fucked in the back of his impala after being crowned.”

 

“R-Really?” Castiel blushed as Balthazar nodded. “Why wasn’t I shown that memory?”

 

“It wouldn’t matter anyways would it?” Balthazar spoke. “It never happened,” Castiel said nothing as balthazar ushered him along. “Next one?”

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Twenty-one years old**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened his eyes realizing he was sitting in the bathroom, holding...a pregnancy test. He glanced to his side seeing a phone with a timer which was almost up.

 

“Is it done yet?” A voice Castiel didn’t recognize as Castiel looked back to the pregnancy test.

 

“Um.” Castiel was shaking as he looked towards the phone which started to go off. Castiel turned it off unable to bring himself to look at the pregnancy test before he slowly turned to it. Two blue lines on the test. His eyes moved to the label.

 

Pregnant.

 

“...I-I.” Castiel choked out as he heard the bathroom door open.

 

“Well?” A man spoke, he was tall. Long but athletic built. “Am I an uncle?” This...must be Dean’s brother. Castiel just handed him the pregnancy test, as the man beamed. “Hell yea. Dean is going to flip.”

 

“I-I’m pregnant.” Castiel touched his belly trying not to freak. He couldn’t help but turn and vomit into the toilet. Castiel felt Dean’s brother rub his back.

 

“This explains all the vomiting.” He spoke.

 

“Um…Whatever your name is...” Castiel choked out trying to get his name between vomits.

 

“Sam.” Sam laughed. “Man you already have baby fog where you can’t remember shit.” Castiel said nothing.

 

“....How do I tell Dean?” Castiel asked as he heard the front door open.

 

“Well, it looks like you better think fast.” Sam stood as Castiel bolted to stand. “Later.”

 

“S-Sam!” Castiel followed him out just as Dean watched him go.

 

“What is he doing in a hurry?” Dean asked.

 

“I-I don’t know” Castiel lied as he took a seat at the kitchen bar stool. Castiel felt like vomiting but he definitely wasn’t wanting to do that.

 

“What did you want for dinner?” Dean asked as he kissed his forehead.

 

“Whatever,” Castiel spoke rubbing his head feeling out of it.

 

“Then you want to get fast food?” Dean spoke.

 

“Sure,” Castiel stated tiredly.

 

“Let me just pee and we can go.” Dean started, Castiel nodded watching Dean head into the bathroom. When he suddenly tensed. The pregnancy test! Castiel bolted towards the bathroom before he could open the door. Dean opened it holding the pregnancy test in his hand. Castiel swallowed as he watched his mate reading the test over and over.

 

“Dean…” Castiel breathed nervously as tears filled Dean’s eyes.

 

“Is this yours or Sam’s…” Dean breathed as Castiel looked at him seeing his tears starting to pour on the pregnancy test. He was shaking.

 

“...I-It’s...mine.” Castiel breathed shaking himself. He wasn’t sure how Dean would react, his eyes searching Dean’s face as Dean fell to his knees pulling Castiel close by his stomach. Dean sobbed and cried holding his waist just nuzzling into his stomach.

 

“I love you so fucking much.” Dean sobbed. “You made me the happiest man in the world. I fucking love you.”

 

Castiel’s heart was racing as he touched Dean’s forehead before breaking down as well. Falling to his knees crying and sobbing, holding Dean when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Castiel turned seeing Balthazar standing next to him and Dean was gone.

 

“Come on,” Balthazar spoke as Castiel started to cry harder touching his stomach. “They are not really there, Castiel...They are never going to exist.”

 

“No more. Please.” Castiel sniffed wiping his tears. “Please no more.”

 

“...” Balthazar stared at him, watching the teen with the attitude becoming a grieving mess. “...She’s a little girl you know. She was named Abby.”

 

“Please stop,” Castiel stated.

 

“She has brown curly hair, blue eyes, with freckle skin.” Balthazar described her. “She is scared of the dark, she sings when she’s mad, she broke her arm attempting to do the monkey bars but she kept trying till she got it. She prays to Santa to keep her parents safe and for a baby sibling-”

 

“STOP, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Castiel cried as Balthazar stared at him coldly.

 

“Because I want you to regret what you have done.” Balthazar snapped. “I want you to realize you let every bully you have win because you ending your life. That you gave your future up because of two bullies. You destroyed not only your life, but Deans, but Abby’s-”

 

“I get it okay. I fucked up. I was stupid. You win.” Castiel sobbed as Balthazar sighed sitting next to him.

 

“You aren’t stupid.” Balthazar held him. “You were a kid in a horrible horrible position. You felt you had no other options...but my sweet boy, you do. You are such an amazing person with such a big heart with so much ahead of you. Please don’t let them destroy that beautiful soul. You have so much to offer the world...how this world would be worse without you.”

 

“...What can I do?” Castiel stated sniffing. “It’s too late.”

 

“It’s never too late for a second chance.” Balthazar cupped his face and kissed his forehead a light glowed engulfing Castiel.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fourteen years old**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel gasped awake his body sick from the pills as he got off the toilet and vomited into the toilet. He grabbed his phone calling emergency.

 

“I-I tried to kill myself. I-I’m at wayward high school, t-third floor bathroom. I-I swallowed a bunch of pills. I-I’m trying to throw them up.” Castiel spoke on the phone pale and sick.

 

“Please stay on the line. Keep talking to me.” The operator spoke as Castiel vomited harder into the toilet, as he waited till the ambulance came collecting him and taking him to the hospital.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The hospital:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laid in the hospital bed weakly, as his parents talked to the doctor. Not registering he was awake as he listened to the conversation.

 

“Because of his suicide attempt, I would like him to remain in the hospital for observation.” The doctor spoke.

 

“Till when?” His mother spoke.

 

“I can’t make that judgment right now.” The doctor spoke as she ushered them along. “Let’s go sign the paperwork.” Castiel watched them go as Castiel sighed. Here he was again. Alone. His worst fear happening if he failed to kill himself. Castiel let out a sigh when the curtain between him and his neighbor opened.

 

A fourteen-year-old with brown hair and a lollipop looked at Castiel, One arm in a cast and held in a brace to keep it steady and the other leg up to his hip in a cast. The freckled boy eyed him before popping out his lollipop before speaking.

 

“Coolio, a kid.” The fourteen-year-old spoke. “I thought I was going to get an old guy.” He popped the lollipop back into his mouth before tossing Castiel one who caught one. “Heard you are in for a prison sentence too. Me too...obviously.” He ushered to his almost full body cast.

 

Castiel eyed him curiously...it was like he knew him...but he didn’t...why...did it feel like he did?

 

“What happened to you?” Castiel asked.

 

“I stole my dad’s motorcycle.” The boy spoke like he was cool. “Ate it three minutes in, but I did do a wheelie before I ate cement.”

 

“Ouch,” Castiel commented eyeing him. “...I’ve never seen you around school…”

 

“I’m new.” The boy popped his lollipop again. “I was supposed to start school today but instead I ended up here.”

 

“It’s better this way. School sucks.” Castiel breathed popping the lollipop into his mouth. “People suck.” Castiel looked up at the ceiling.

 

“I don’t suck.” The boy commented as Castiel turned to him.

 

“Are you sure?” Castiel smirked amused as he frowned.

 

“Then give me back my lollipop.” The boy teased.

 

“Sure, If you can come and get it.” Castiel teased back as the boy eyed him amused.

 

“...I don’t think I caught your name.” The boy spoke.

 

“...It’s Castiel. The nobody.” Castiel sighed before eyeing the boy. “...And you?”

 

“Dean...The nobody too.” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed him once again softly as Dean beamed at him.

 

“Well Mr. Nobody. I don’t know about you, but I feel this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Dean spoke clanking his lollipop against his teeth swirling it around.

 

“...I think so too, Mr. Nobody.” Castiel spoke as he watched Dean with affection attempting to scratch the inside of his cast with valor with his fingers. He pulled away as they were brought in their food, Dean paused seeing the plastic knife Castiel was given for his food. When the nurse left Dean glanced at Castiel.

 

“Dude, I think your knife has mold on it,” Dean spoke as Castiel examined his knife.

 

“Shit, really?” Castiel mumbled at the white knife. “Where?”

 

“Pass it over. I’ll show you.” Dean stated as Castiel tossed over the knife he watched Dean examine it before an evil smirk appeared on his face.

 

“Dean…” Castiel spoke starting to realize what he was doing, Dean beamed and shoved the knife into the cast scratching. “Asshole! That’s my knife! Why not use yours?!”

 

“Because I need it. For my food. Duh.” Dean stated as Castiel glared his eyes at him before Castiel got up and stole Dean’s knife. Dean tried to get it but he couldn’t being cast up. “Hey! You are _really_ going to steal from a cripple.”

 

“You have _one hand,_ you can’t _use_ it anyways,” Castiel stated matter of factly cutting his own food. “If you’re nice, I’ll cut up your food for you.”

 

“...Fine.” Dean eyed him stubbornly. “ _You’re lucky you’re cute._ ” Castiel blushed at those words, he had never been called cute by anyone but his mom. He watched Dean scratching happily as Castiel eyed his face watching his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on scratching.

 

Yeah, this was the start of a beautiful something…

 

“If you feed it to me, I’ll marry you right now.” Dean winked at before Castiel made a disgusted face blushing.

 

 ** _“Starve.”_** Castiel snapped as Dean started to whine.

 

“Caaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss.” Dean whined trying to eat but he definitely needed it cut up. Castiel giggled to himself before he got up moving to cut it. “Thanks, Cas.” Dean beamed as Castiel softly leaned back.

 

“You’re welcome.” Castiel breathed as he softly cut the food for Dean to consume.

  
  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
